tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Claw Children
The Black Claw Children is the name given to a tribe of people on the southernmost part of the Keelval Archipelago, obsessed with the color black. They are descended from Africans that immigrated to the Keelval Archipelago, specifically the southern island of Neugar, thousands of years ago. They have their own language in which they speak and also hate foreigners, seeing as they have had a track record of kidnapping foreign women and sacrificing them to animals, as well as eating them. Prior to the 20th century, they were referred to as "Barbarians". After the 20th Century, they were regarded as "Stone Age Savages." Description The Black Claw Children are a tribal people with stone age technology and culture. They have dark skin similar to the native people of African nations, and their clothing largely consists of loincloths. They are also carnivorous: they seem to hae an insatiable appetite for meat. Declassified Soviet military documents reported that they are obsessed with eating meat and will eat anything with meat inside it. Later on, it was revealed that they are also cannibalistic: they eat the flesh of foreigners simply to show hatred for foreigners. Culture Upon their discovery in the 20th Century, it was found that the Black Claw Children have a rather interesting culture: they hunt daily and they have a seemingly insatiable appetite for meat. They also are cannibals: they have a track record of kidnapping foreigners in order to cannibalize them. They believe that eating the flesh of foreigners gives them supernatural powers. Religion The Black Claw Children practice a rather ancient polytheistic pagan religion that leads them to see all foreigners as "demonic entities" disguised as humans. They believe in a form of animism, where all living and non-living things have souls. However, their religious beliefs hold that natives have "pure" souls while foreigners are "demon-possessed" with evil souls. They believe in a chief god, whom they call Ybris. He has three gods that serve under him, Talene, Goddess Of Order, Dhyysus, God Of Revenge, and Vutar, God Of Life & Death. In the Black Children's religion, Ybris is the "God of Gods", Talene is Ybris' sister, while Dhyysus and Vutar are Ybris' brothers. Their religion is also similar to Islam in that it mandates violence: they believe that Dhyssus and Vutar has commissioned the natives to wage war against outsiders and seek out foreigners and kill them wherever foreigners are found, teaching that foreigners are of a separate race of humans, "vermin" that must be destroyed. This religion consequently also makes the Black Claw Children racist. They also believe in sorcery and witchcraft, to a certain extent: their pagan religion teaches that eating the flesh of foreigners strengthens the body and gives the Black Claw Children superhuman powers. Current status They are one of the most widespread tribes on Keelval Island, with villages being found on the southern portion of the island. In the 20th Century, the Soviet Union had tried to launch a genocide campaign against the Black Claw Children, but their attempts failed when the Black Claw Children fought back. The New Romans intervened and successfully stopped the Soviets from taking over the archipelago. However, now that the natives were exposed to foreigners, they were now at risk of diseases from the Europeans and the Americans. Their numbers began to deteriorate as disease ran rampant on the island. Viruses that the tribe had no immunity to claimed countless lives, with pockets of survivors now scattered across the island. As of 2019, the tribe is on the brink of extinction. Weapons The Black Claw Children are commonly seen using melee weapons. They seem to have an aversion to guns, seeing such advanced technology as evidence of the foreigners' perceived "demonic possession." Melee weapons *Dagger *Combat Sword *Throwing Axe *Hatchet *Tomahawk *Club *War Club *Spiked Club *Mace *Sledgehammer Ranged weapons *Bow *Crossbow *Catapult *Greek Fire. Gallery Black Claw Executioner.png|A Black Claw executioner Black Claw native child.jpg|A Black Claw child Category:Tribes Category:Civilizations